Tómame
by MyOlicityAd
Summary: Emily decide hacer un favor, que involucra a su muy deseado compañero, pero las cosas se complican un poco o tal vez no.


**Capitulo Uno**

Luego de un día intenso de rodaje del crossover con el elenco de "The Flash", Emily decide tomar un merecido descanso, loca por salir ya de los tacones negros y ese vestido verde ajustado a cada una de sus curvas. Mientras va hacia su remolque, escucha a Marc que viene conversando con Wendy…

-"Si Wendy, justo iba camino a entregárselos a Stephen pero se me complicó un poco en la oficina"- Le decía Marc.

-"Recuerda que debemos salir ahora mismo, sino se nos hará tarde para la junta"-respondió Wendy.

Sin mucha demora Emily sale a su encuentro y les dice –"Disculpen chicos, si quieren yo le entrego esos papeles a Stephen, voy hacia mi remolque y se los puedo alcanzar de paso".

Marc le contesta –"Estas segura, no es una molestia, no quiero desviarte de tu camino".

A lo que Emily responde con una sonrisa en sus labios –"No hay problema. Además, el que llegará tarde si sigues retrasando darme esos papeles serás tú" y dirigiendo su mirada a Wendy sugiere con tono de tener toda la razón "¿Verdad?".

Wendy toma la decisión por él y le entrega los papeles a Emily contestándole

–"Gracias Emily, eres un ángel… adiós" y se lleva rápidamente a Marc hacia el estacionamiento sin darle oportunidad a contradecirla.

Siguiendo su camino Emily va con paso ligero hacia el camerino de Stephen y toca levemente con sus nudillos.

-"Un momento"-se escucha Stephen con voz ahogada dentro. Luego de unos minutos abre la puerta y se ve ligeramente sorprendido. –"Hola Emily, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

-"Hey, vine a entregarte estos papeles ¿Puedo pasar?- Responde Emily con los papeles ondeándolos levemente frente a él.

-"Si claro"- Le responde Stephen y se aparta ligeramente para darle paso dentro.

No pueden evitar mirarse a la cara cuando sus cuerpos se rosan en el marco de la puerta que es bastante estrecha para albergar dos cuerpos a la vez.

Una vez dentro, Emily le hace señas una vez más con los papeles en mano. –"Esto te envía Marc".

-"Oh si, los estaba esperando con urgencia, gracias por tráelos".

-"Fue un placer"-Contesto Emily con la mirada encendida mientras contemplaba a Stephen ya que este aún conservaba los pantalones del traje de Green Arrow y una simple camiseta negra.

-"Sabes, estuviste fantástica como siempre en el set"- Inició Stephen –"Sobre todo estabas hermosa y aún lo sigues estando con ese vestido…". Sonriendo con una broma privada que se le acaba de ocurrir se le queda admirando esa hermosa figura que tantos pensamientos y no todos muy buenos le han corrompido la vida.

-"¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Se puede saber?…digo para que compartas el chiste y así yo también sonreír contigo" –Le habla Emily.

Mirándola con intensidad Stephen responde –"Es que te sienta bien el verde".

De pronto el ambiente cambió ligeramente a un toque más cargado, con cierto aire de anticipación que los hizo comenzar a respirar más profundo y ser más conscientes de sí mismos.

-"Creo que me di cuenta…sobre todo en edición hay una muy buena escena de ti admirando mi vestido"- Le dice Emily con tono levemente bajo.

-"En serio ¿En cuál?"-Le respondió Stephen con voz ronca.

Comenzando a pasear a su alrededor Emily rodea su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a él y se para frente a su escritorio tocando algunas de sus cosas a la par que contesta –"Bueno, en la escena cuando subo las escalera de la nueva guarida después de decir que Vandal y su estilo Dothraki es sexy".

Stephen no puede evitar mirar su espalda y volver hacia aquel pensamiento en particular. Sólo de ver su suculento trasero hace que quiera tomarla al estilo Dothraki. Pero si supiera que ese fue su verdadero pensamiento, el no saber cómo reaccionaría…ese era su miedo.

Emily voltea justo en ese momento para verlo admirar su trasero y ella tiene el mismo pensamiento que él, simplemente que ella no va a reprimirse, no esta vez –"Sabes Stephen, si dejaras de mirarme el trasero y lo tomaras como sé que quieres y como yo quiero tal vez no se nos notarían tanto las ganas en pantalla ¿No crees?

Sin demora y mandando todo a la mierda Stephen se acerca a su cuerpo que lo impulsa como si de imanes se trataran, obligados a estar uno pegado al otro…mientras la arrincona en su escritorio no pierde el tiempo en pegar su muy presente erección a esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto delirios le ha causado.

-"No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que he querido tenerte así y hacerte mía, una y otra y otra vez y luego volver a empezar"- Dijo Stephen con un gruñido casi animal por el deseo que le carcome aferrado a su caderas.

Dejándose abrazar por el deseo Emily deja descansar la cabeza en su hombro y gime muy cerca de su oído a la vez que con su lengua lame delicadamente su lóbulo para después morderlo con ganas y luego volver a pasar otra lamida por esa suculenta parte de piel a la que tiene acceso. A la vez sus manos, avariciosas y con ganas de satisfacer su gula recorren su cuerpo…primero el muslo potente de músculos que tanto le encanta admirar cuando camina…seguido de sus brazos que también tienen una idea muy clara de hacia dónde quieren ir mientras Stephen le acaricia las piernas desnudas.

Guiándose por las ganas, Emily se sostiene fuertemente de su trasero y le dice con voz susurrante –"Se acabó el juego, me dejaras besar, lamer y hasta morder cada parte de ti Stephen Amell".

Perdiendo el control ante sus palabras Stephen voltea a Emily entre sus brazos y la levanta hasta ubicarla en medio de su escritorio y por fin dándose el placer de comerle la boca como tantas veces había anhelado.

Este no era un simple beso pensó Emily, este era EL BESO. Dios santo pero si este hombre hasta ahora solo le había dado la versión casta de los besos de cuentos de hadas. Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo mientras sentía como Stephen sin ningún pudor ni represión le devoraba la boca.

Stephen sin importarle respirar o si ella respiraba se concentró en chupar, lamer y morder sus labios con un ritmo constante y pasional casi al punto de hacerle daño pero no le importaba nada en estos momentos, al fin la tenía entre sus brazos e iba a aprovechar cada maldito segundo.

Emily aprovechaba a su vez recorrer su muy torneado cuerpo con libertad, esa libertad que no se permite en el set a pesar de que en tantas ocasiones como puede le saca ventaja a sus escenas pero nada se compara con poder toquetearlo a su antojo en cada parte y por todas partes.

Stephen arranca de su cuerpo la camiseta negra que lleva mientras Emily trabaja en sus pantalones pasando sus manos para sopesar su muy potente erección, que sin lugar a dudas la dejaría adolorida y de una muy buena manera si ella tiene algo que opinar al respecto. Por su parte Stephen guía sus manos debajo de su vestido y le arranca la ropa interior dejando de lado el grito ahogado que lanzo Emily por su acción. Sin demora se aleja de sus manos y se arrastra hasta sus pantorrillas para arrastrar sus labios por la zona muy perezosamente hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos guiado por el olor almizclado de su excitación prueba de lo necesitada que estaba por él como él lo está por ella.

Emily por su parte se deja admirar por él. La forma en la que recorre su cuerpo hace que se moje aún más si es posible, prueba irrefutable de lo necesitada que esta por este hombre. –"TÓMAME" -Le exige Emily a Stephen con voz sofocada por las ansias de sentirlo.

Sin más demora se sumerge en ese pozo de deseo que es la prueba de cuanto lo desea. Arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el borde del escritorio para tener más acceso y mayor disfrute lame como un indigente muerto de hambre pero que solo se satisface con el manjar que representa Emily, con sus muslos suaves de soporte arrasa con sus labios sonrosados, lo más delicioso que ha probado en su existencia.

Emily sintiendo sus lametones de degustación de su deseo exige y exige más con la voz cada vez más entrecortada por los gemidos pasionales que no puede ocultar. –"Así Stephen, justo así, soy tuya…haz…lo….que…quieras…pero….no….paresssss" esa última palabra la exclama en un gemido susurrantemente alargado gracias a un muy certero chupetón a su clítoris.

Cansado de esperar sentirse dentro suyo pero sin ganas de dejar de disfrutar de ella, da una última lamida muy lenta para prolongar su gusto en su boca y se pone de pie terminando de arrastrar sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejando en libertad su muy necesitada erección que lagrimea por enterrarse en lo más profundo de su Emily, quien le ofrece la vista más preciosa que sus ojos hayan tenido el placer de contemplar, su sexo todo sonrosado y una mirada suplicante en su rostro, el cual muestra las mismas ganas de tenerlo dentro suyo.

Sin más demora ubica un preservativo en su pene y muy lentamente camina hacia ella quien extiende la mano para guiarlo hacia su entrada. Siseando por el placer de sentir sus manos en su pene Stephen termina por soltar la última pizca de control que le quedaba y sin previo aviso se clava muy profundo dentro de ella haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Con movimientos contundentes y desenfrenados comienzan a sumergirse en aguas profundas de placer y más placer, entregados en un beso sorprendentemente tierno en comparación al ritmo autoimpuesto de embestidas que demandaban sus cuerpos, llegando a su final con rapidez pero acompañado de un intenso clímax.

Stephen con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, disfrutando de su olor sólo pensó "a la mierda".

* * *

-"¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Se puede saber?…digo para que compartas el chiste y así yo también sonreír contigo" –dice Emily.

-"No es nada, estaba pensando en las últimas ocurrencias de los chicos en el set. Estuvieron todos fantásticos como siempre"-Contestó Stephen.

-"Si, tienes razón, todos estuvieron fantásticos, bueno…ya me voy, porque aunque es bello el vestido ya tengo que salir de él"-Le respondió Emily.

-"Gracias otra vez por traerme los papeles"-Dijo Stephen acompañándola hacia la puerta.

-"Adiós, nos vemos luego"-Se despidió Emily rumbo a su remolque…

 **FIN**


End file.
